Conventional plastic flooring contains: a substrate, a printing film and abrasion resistance film which are pressed by three press rollers or six press rollers of a rolling machine so as to form three-dimensional patterns thereon. However, the substrate and the printing film cannot be conveyed synchronously, so the substrate cannot correspond to pressing patterns of the printing film, and a depressed part and the raised part of the pressing patterns cannot align with a pattern portion of each press roller accurately.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.